


I Remember You

by xxLunarChildexx



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [5]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLunarChildexx/pseuds/xxLunarChildexx
Summary: Cloud didn't know who this was in front of him but there was a tugging in his mind which told him he knew the angel.





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sexy times are in this, finally! Hehe, I know you’ve probably been waiting for it and here it is. I had a hard time making this prompt work but then my mind came up with this so I hope you enjoy.

Cloud cracked open his eyes, his whole body hurt but his head especially. He groaned as his whole world swirled and his stomach rolled, he turned onto his side and threw up everything he probably ate before.

“Cloud!” A voice called out to him, like a gunshot in his ears. How did they know his name? He didn’t know their voice. Where was he? Why was he here and in pain? He didn’t know anything, other than his own name and that everything was unfamiliar. It was jarring and he looked around to see blurred figures running around him, or was that towards him?

“Cloud.” A deep voice came from above him and he blinked up his eyes to see silver hair and green orbs through his blurred vision. His memory was jogged but nothing came forward in his mind, did he know this man?

The man leaned down and slowly put his arms under his neck and knees, then he lifted him up causing Cloud to groan as his stomach rolled again and he heard someone outcry but couldn’t hear what they were saying. There was movement at the man’s back and Cloud saw something black, like a wing, spread out...was this man an angel?

Then the ground was gone, gravity was gone. They must have been in the sky, he closed his eyes as his head spun from the sudden movement and it was a while before he felt them descend. He opened his eyes and saw that the world had become dark and cold as the man took him somewhere but after that moment he felt his consciousness fading and that was when he went to sleep.

There was no dream. His mind was completely blank, like there was nothing there, nothing inside his head to dream about. Some flashes happened but before he could properly view them they were gone in an instant and everything went back to black.

When he came to he opened his eyes easier than before but groaned as his head throbbed. At least it wasn’t as bad as before. He glanced around in the darkness which had some soft light and saw nothing the first time but the second time his eyes zeroed in on the shadow across from him and glowing green orbs watching him. He almost jumped but was able to stop himself and sat up, swallowing hard as he called out, “Hello?”

“You are awake.” The deep voice that spoke his name before came through the darkness and Cloud felt a shiver run down his spine as he nodded. He felt like he was not in the best situation right now but managed to ask, “Yeah, erm...who are you?”

Those eyes narrowed in humor as the man...angel? Moved forward. Cloud braced himself against the rock behind him as the other man stepped more into the glowing light which he noticed was coming from some rocks in the walls. Silver hair, black leather clothing, and green slitted eyes, something about him tugged at the back of his mind and he frowned, asking, “Do I know you?”

“Yes.” The man said and Cloud continued to frown, something about his voice was calling to a part of him which was deep inside and he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Sephiroth.” The man said and again something tugged inside of him, in his mind as well, harder this time but he found nothing. The same blankness of before but his body relaxed, perhaps this man was a friend? Someone who would look after him and help him remember?

“Where are we?” Cloud asked and Sephiroth moved further into the light before bending down on a knee in front of him and looked him in the eyes before saying, “A cave.”  
Cloud rolled his eyes, of course they were in a cave. Sephiroth’s eyes sparkled at his reaction as if he wanted to laugh. Cloud felt his face flush, had he done something weird? Was something going on that he didn’t know about and he had made some reference to something in the past?

“Do you remember anything?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud looked down, searching through his mind but it was just blankness, other than the occasional flashes of something just out of his reach. It was frustrating and he wondered why he just couldn’t remember. He turned his eyes back up to Sephiroth and said, “Not really. I remember my name.”

“Your memory will return.” Sephiroth said and Cloud felt relieved. He hated not remembering anything, especially about the man in front of him who was watching him with intense eyes. It was strange to feel a tugging every time he looked at the Sephiroth, every time he spoke. It was like he had been something to this man and the man was something to him, he had thought friends but would a friend bring this feeling out in him?

“What are you to me?” Cloud asked feeling more and more curious. Sephiroth smirked and asked, “Why would you ask that?”

“Every time I look at you, hear your voice, I feel like I know you somehow...but I can’t remember.” Cloud said honestly and Sephiroth chuckled before leaning forward. Cloud was shocked when he pressed their lips together, a squeak came out of his throat and Sephiroth pulled back from the kiss and asked, “How is your memory now?”

“Erm...sorry, nothing.” Cloud said in a high voice. He was shocked, so this man was his lover or something? He looked down and shuddered from the cold of the cave which was so different from the hot lips which had just kissed him.

Sephiroth seemed to notice this and moved to his side before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close until his head was resting on the warm chest of the other man. Cloud felt so comfortable here, like he could drift off to sleep knowing he was safe, it was strange, he didn’t know this man but he felt like he did. He was sure he knew him, no stranger would cause this tugging in his mind which begged for a memory.

“I could try to jog your memory.” Sephiroth said and Cloud thought about it. If he could get his memory back then he would remember Sephiroth and this annoying tugging would go away. He listened to the heart beating under the chest he was leaning on and felt Sephiroth’s warmth seeping into his cold bones. He said, “Okay...if you think you can.”

“Do you remember the water? The cool blue water under the moonlight?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud for a split second saw water, reflecting moonlight and Sephiroth was by the edge, watching him. It was gone the next moment and he frowned, he hadn’t been comfortable with the attention in the memory and felt slightly put out.

“I remember...something...” Cloud said and Sephiroth chuckled and then his arms wrapped around him tighter, almost crushing him against the chest beneath him, “Do you remember fire? The fire which burned everything you once loved?”

Fire flashed in his vision, he saw Sephiroth standing there amidst the flames before he turned and walked away. As he was walking Cloud remembered wanting to call out to him, to tell him something, to gain some knowledge on why he had done it but the pain in his body had been too great and all he could do was feel hate.

He came out of the flash and found he was shaking and shook his head, “I don’t want to remember that.”

“Calm.” Sephiroth said as his hold softened and Cloud found himself relaxing again even though he was slightly more hesitant this time. Sephiroth said, “Let’s try something different.”

“Something different?” Cloud asked and Sephiroth leaned down and pressed their lips together before moving his hand under Cloud’s shirt which caused him to blush but then he froze. Sephiroth’s fingers were tracing over a scar on his chest...where?...what?...no...

In that second everything came rushing back. He was frozen as Sephiroth leaned back from the kiss, his mind overloaded as he stared into those green eyes.

The blaze of Neibleheim rushing into his mind, the fighting, the killing of Sephiroth. Then he remembered his past before that, the things that happened after and then the new world where there was a war he was supposed to fight. His eyes rolled back and his body jerked as everything rushed into his brain. He felt Sephiroth holding him close as he remembered the night in the water, the night in the cave, the night in the woods, being the puppet once more.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Everything hurt, every memory, every death, every fight, it hurt. But as soon as the rush had started it stopped and he breathed heavily with his eyes now closed.

“Do you remember now?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud nodded his head, his breathing still heavy as he tried to calm his heart.

“Good.” Sephiroth said before lips were crushed against his own. He jolted in shock and pulled his head back and laid it against the stone floor, looking up at Sephiroth who was watching him closely as if to see what emotion he was feeling.

“What happened?” He asked and Sephiroth hummed before saying. “Kuja.”

“How?” Cloud asked, he had always been good on the battlefield, even before his enhancements, the proof was that he hadn’t died. Sephiroth had been the only one who had got the drop on him before and he didn’t understand what had happened.

“You were distracted by your teammate’s fight as you ran to him.” Sephiroth said with a slight scowl. Cloud frowned, his teammate? Who was he talking about? Was it Tidus? Was it Cecil or Firion? Or someone else entirely as he couldn’t remember everyone who had been there but he was sure it was more than his usual group.

Sephiroth then pinned him with his eyes and crushed their bodies together onto the cold floor. Cloud grunted in pain as Sephiroth said, “Never do that again. The next time you let yourself get hurt you will have to answer to me.”

“Even if it’s you who is hurting me?” Cloud snapped the question and Sephiroth’s face instantly melted into a smirk as he chuckled. He said nothing before he leaned down and captured Cloud’s lips in another kiss.

Cloud sighed as the crushing pressure was released to a soft blanket against him. He moaned when Sephiroth sucked on his bottom lip and then the silverette pulled back and pressed their foreheads together before he asked, “When are you going to allow me to take you?”

“Take me?” Cloud asked but caught onto what Sephiroth was talking about the second later. He felt his face flush and looked down, was he ever going to do it? He wasn’t sure...but maybe, maybe that was what had been coming from the beginning and what Sephiroth had been aiming for...would he stop this thing between them once they had sex? He looked into the green eyes as Sephiroth asked, “Yes, when are you going to allow me in?”

Cloud looked up at him and was scared, scared of everything Sephiroth could do to him after it happened and said, “I need time.”

“Time is something we both have.” Sephiroth said but then he leaned down and whispered in his ear, “But time is something which makes me impatient.”

“I can feel that.” Cloud said clearing his throat as he felt Sephiroth’s erection pressing against his hip and Sephiroth chuckled, leaning back before giving him another kiss. This time it was short and then he rolled to the side and just held Cloud against his chest, his heart was slightly faster than before but it was settling down. Cloud was surprised that he didn’t make a move but then again Sephiroth was probably waiting for him to give himself over...and maybe Cloud wanted to do that.

“Maybe...maybe that time is now.” Cloud said lowly and Sephiroth’s body melted against him and Cloud looked up at him to see those heated green eyes. Cloud didn’t know if he was going to regret his words but he knew he wanted Sephiroth and wanted to feel him against his skin and...inside of him.

“Cloud...” Sephiroth whispered before leaning down and took his lips into a kiss, this one passionate and uncontrolled which was new as Sephiroth was always in control. Hands moved down from his sides to unbuckle his trousers and it seemed Sephiroth had lost his usual cool collectiveness and now had become a being of heat and urgency.

Cloud shuddered when those hands finally got his trousers undone and kicked off his boots as Sephiroth ripped his trousers down and off. He looked into those green eyes and saw them glittering with that intense look again.

He was taken into a kiss as his boxers were taken off, then his armor, then his top, and everything until he was completely bare to Sephiroth’s gaze and his face burned with embarrassment. He had never been naked in front of anyone but his mother, and that had been years and years ago, so this was new to him and he closed his eyes against the heat which burned through him.

“Beautiful.” Sephiroth growled as he moved up. Cloud opened his eyes and saw him slipping off his own armor and then shedding his leather jacket before finally unzipping his trousers.

Cloud looked down as Sephiroth released himself, he had felt it before but not seen it. To be honest, his stomach clenched in surprise and nerves, Sephiroth was huge, as huge as the man himself portrayed he would be. Sephiroth was, of course, a big person but to know he was big everywhere was a bit of information he was surprised to find, when he shouldn’t really have been surprised.

Sephiroth raised his now uncovered hands and placed his fingers against Cloud’s mouth, he was happy that Sephiroth was at least going to prepare him with how much pain it would have caused to go through with this dry. So he took the fingers into his mouth before sucking, licking and getting as much saliva as he could onto the long fingers. He moaned as they moved against his tongue and gathered the saliva, it was a good feeling, something he hadn’t thought would be a good feeling but it was like his mouth was being penetrated with the way Sephiroth moved his fingers and even pressed into his throat which caused him to choke for a moment before pulling back.

As suddenly as they were in his mouth they were gone, traveling down his stomach to his cock and then going under. Cloud winced and waited for the inevitable but instead of just pushing them inside Sephiroth’s finger traced around the hole for a moment, letting him relax, before pushing in.

Cloud had played with himself like this before so he knew the feeling as his inside’s opened up. However, it was a completely different feeling to have someone else’s fingers inside of him, he felt those fingers, as Sephiroth added another, spread him open. He gasped as those fingers moved inside and groaned when they pressed his walls to open further.

“Did you think of me when you were doing this alone?” Sephiroth asked in a deep voice and Cloud felt like his face was going to combust. He shook his head, denying it, but moaned the next second as Sephiroth’s fingers pressed deeper, spreading and searching around.

He knew what he was looking for and tilted his hips up in the right direction before his prostate was touched and he let out a cry, “Ah!”

Sephiroth chuckled and leaned down to suck on his neck, leaving a mark. Those fingers pushed against his insides, stretching him until his cock was rock hard and leaking. He couldn’t take it anymore and said, “S-Sephiroth...please, just-“

“Agreed.” Sephiroth whispered as he came away from his neck and then spread Cloud’s legs further before sitting between them. He lifted Cloud’s hips up onto his lap and then pressed his cock against Cloud’s entrance. Cloud had never had sex before but knew this was going to hurt so he took in a slow breath which immediately whooshed out of him when Sephiroth pressed the head of his cock inside.

“Gh!” Cloud grunted as he closed his eyes, fighting through the stinging burning pain of being forced open, even with the previous stretching. He grit his teeth and held his breath as Sephiroth continued to push inside, only releasing when all of Sephiroth was inside.

He blinked open his eyes and looked up to Sephiroth to see his face was scrunched as if he was in pain. Cloud choked for a moment and then forced out, “A-Are you alright?”  
“Hmm...of course.” Sephiroth chuckled with a slight tilt to his voice but then moved up, lightly pulling out before slamming back in. Cloud was shocked that the first thrust reached his prostate and he cried out, reaching his hands up and gripped Sephiroth’s shoulders.

“Cloud.” Sephiroth whispered before moving his hips gradually building up momentum until he was slamming inside of him. Cloud couldn’t control his voice, it was embarrassing, he was crying out, gasping, moaning and he felt out of his body and yet felt everything so much. He was scared that this was affecting him so much but he was swept away the next moment as Sephiroth pumped inside him.

He had thought sex would be painful, well, more painful that it was. There was a burning but that just made the pleasure rise higher as Sephiroth’s cock hit his prostate every thrust. He gasped and moved his hips up against the punishing rhythm as the sounds of them coming together rang in his ears. He leaned up and Sephiroth wrapped his hands around his waist and then pulled him up into his lap before continuing to thrust.

The new angle was great. Sephiroth’s cock reached deeper inside him and it was like his prostate was being massaged continuously, his hips moved without his permission as he crushed his lips against Sephiroth’s and breathed heavily through his nose.

He groaned as Sephiroth pushed a hand into his hair, gripping it tight and then tugged his head back before attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

Cloud lost himself to the pleasure and moved his hips, his mind completely blank to everything but sensation. He jumped when Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked up and down along with their hips. He gasped and then shuddered, he was so close to cumming and Sephiroth groaned which was different to hear and pushed him over the edge.

His whole body shuddered and he cried out, his hips moving out of his control. Sephiroth stilled against him as he felt heat flood his insides. Their bodies were still other than their heaving chests and Cloud looked at Sephiroth who was watching him with a relaxed face, no smirking or coldness left.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to those lips and Sephiroth kissed back before pulling away, the smirk was back. Sephiroth said, “We are going to continue this another time.”  
Cloud huffed before Sephiroth laid him down against the cold floor and pulled out slowly. He grimaced and then once Sephiroth’s cock was out, felt the empty space he had left behind. Sephiroth stood and then zipped up his trousers. Cloud took this moment to stand and gather his clothes, getting re-dressed.

He then turned as Sephiroth came up to him and pressed their lips together softly. He melted into the kiss and then Sephiroth pulled back with a smirk before turning and walked towards the entrance of the cave. 

Cloud pulled on his top and then followed behind him before they reached the outside. Sephiroth stood there for a moment before his wing materialized, he spread it out and then turned to him, those green eyes glittering as he said, “It was good to see you Cloud.”

He then lifted off and into the air. Cloud was left standing there looking at the sky where Sephiroth disappeared. He looked around and noticed it wasn’t that far away from his friend’s last camping place and relief rushed through him. Pushing everything that had happened out of his mind he began the trek down from the cave to the forest floor, trying to get rid of the feeling of emptiness inside him and focused instead on getting back to his group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you have a great day!


End file.
